The Freak Snowstorm
by BreezyWheezy07
Summary: This is not a real Goosebumps story or in anyway related to it, but this is my own original creation. This is a story about a true experience I had in a Connecticut snowstorm last year. I don't care to give too much away here, so I will let you, please, READ & REVIEW! Thanks!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own _**Goosebumps**_. I'm too old to own it anymore. Anyway, the series belongs to **RL Stine** and **Scholastic**. I may be 26, but I still remember good times reading the books…

**Plot**: This is not a real _**Goosebumps**_ story or in anyway related to it, but this is my own original creation. This is a story about a **true** experience I had in a Connecticut snowstorm last year. I don't care to give too much away here, so I will let you, please, READ & REVIEW! Thanks!

**THE FREAK SNOWSTORM**

I still remember the snowstorm that we had last year. It was so freaky and so scary. It happened at nearly Halloween one year ago today.

My name is Louise Joy. I am twenty-six years old. I live in New Milford, Connecticut. It is a small town, yes, but also it is the largest small town in Connecticut. Anyway, back to the real story, here.

It all started on Saturday, October 28, 2011 at 10 am. I was at work, and the snow started falling. It was wet and clung to the trees. Everyone in town was starting to go home. Everyone wanted to hide in their homes. In their warmth. In their comfort. Out of the wet and the cold.

By about noon, everyone was in their homes, so the streets were quiet. I don't remember precisely how I went about most of my afternoon, after I got out of work at noon, but I do remember that I was starting to feel scared. I knew that this storm would be like no other that I had ever had the misfortune to experience.

So it became more pronounced, my fear, that very evening. I had spent my afternoon in the dry, warm comfort of my local library. I had gone to work relatively unscathed and mostly dry.

It was after work that I had the scariest two hours of my life. My father had to come pick me up at eight pm, so that we could pick up a family takeout dinner and go home together. Unfortunately the mode of transformation was by foot, rather than by car or bus. It would have saved me so much terror, so much fear.

I sat down in a comfortable chair by the front window so I could watch for my "ride". I turned on my cell phone to hear this message: "Hey, Baby Lou (A/N: My nickname.). It's Dad. I'm going to pick you up, but we will have to walk. Hope you have your boots. If you do, put them on. If not, well, we're still walking anyway."

So I put on my boots, which I had had the forethought to bring, anyway. I knew it was snowing, and that I'd need them soon enough in some way, some how…

I had just hoped I wouldn't have needed them for walking in the snow…

Well, my Dad had come in and he had to make a quick call, which saved me a few minutes from having to face my soon to be fears…

After I put my boots on, and my dad made his call, we set out for our walk...

We made a quick stop at a Chinese restaurant for our dinner, and the made it over to the quietest street possible...

At South Main, it became as quiet as death...

Then...

I heard the sounds that will haunt me for the rest of my life, perhaps even into my eternal existence after I die...

The trees were creaking under the enormous weight of the (thankfully ended by then) heavy, wet snow. The trees were cracking and breaking off under the weight of the snow. Most had even fallen off.

Slowly, Dad and I trudged, listening closely to the noises that we know will haunt us eternally. The trees creaked, cracked, or groaned all the way home.

It was with relief that I walked into my now frigid cold house. It was with relief that I put on my most comforting pajamas, ate my dinner, and went to bed. My dad and I both will never ever ever forget this night.

This year's storm I will never forget either. As Sandy wreaked her havoc on us, her winds were very fierce, I heard her whistle through the screening on the front door. I heard her break trees and power lines, and wreak havoc on the shoreline towns.

So much damage.

So much destruction.

So far, so much death.

That is the end of my story and my memories of this year's and last year's storms.

Oh, and...May luck be with those who lost power or homes or both to Sandy. May they find luck in the coming days, weeks, and months following this storm.

THE END!


End file.
